A Summer Together
by RedGigant
Summary: Chloe remembers the events of “Rush”. When she found out about Clark and Lana’s romance she decided fight for him. When Clark must face his destiny a knowing Chloe makes him change his choices.
1. Chapter 1 part A

**A Summer Together**

Title: A Summer Together  
Author: RedGigant

Edited: Snookie16  
Pairs: Chloe/Clark a few of Clark/Lana (principally off screen)

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Season 2 ending episode "Exodus"  
Genre: Romance/adventure

Disclaimer: Any of the characters, places, etc. are not mine.  
Warnings: It might doesn't like Lana/Clana fans.  
Spoilers: Season 1 to 5  
Feedback: Wonderful! Welcome and appreciated. Let me know what you thing about the story.

Summary: Chloe remembers the events of "Rush". When she found out about Clark and Lana's romance she decided fight for him with the weapons that gave her the knowledge of Clark's origins. When Clark must face his destiny a knowing Chloe makes him change his choices.

*****

**Chapter One – Chloe's Revenge**

Lionel gave Chloe a last evil look and dedicated to her a last evil smile and walked out from "The Torch" office.

Chloe was furious. What this man thought about her? She was unable to betray a friend, and less a friend like Clark. She loved him. Chloe knew that she couldn't say it to no-one, including Clark himself, but as more she had tried to stop loving him, she never accomplished. Chloe knew that Clark didn't love her, that he only wanted to be with Lana, and that she was only a friend to him. An annoying friend when he wanted to be alone with Lana. But Chloe liked be annoying, annoying for Lana and of course annoying for a man like Lionel Luthor.

Chloe thought that she must explain it to Clark immediately. Took her purse and keys from her desk in "The Torch" office and rushed out. The corridors were lonely, because it was late in the night. Chloe liked stay there preparing the next day edition; she always was passionate about her work in the newspaper and also it permitted her time to think calmly about what she would say in her next article.

She walked fast in the empty corridors heading to the parking lot; got into her car and drove to Kent's farm. She got out form the car and viewing light in the barn, headed into the barn. She knew that Clark liked stay until late hours in the loft, that his father called his "Fortress of Solitude". She walked into the barn, walked to the stairs and looked up.

In this moment her blood frozen in her veins, her heart jumped inside her chest and she was speechless. And Chloe never was speechless. Clark and Lana were kissing passionately in the loft.

Chloe turned away and started to cry. She felt alone and miserable, she felt that no one loved her, and that it never would happen. These two were her friends, she thought. Both promised to be sincere with her. Lana was a guest at her home as her sister and it was the reward she gave to her. Lana knew perfectly Chloe's feelings for Clark and she just had said to her that what had been between her and Clark was story. This morning Chloe had seen they two and both had lied to her. Chloe was mad.

She rushed out from the barn, her breath profound and inconstant, tears sliding by her cheeks and an oppressive sensation in her chest. She only cared about to put as much space between her and the scene that she just watched. Nervously she opened the door of her car, got into it and started to drive home.

"I never betrayed a friend, not before but maybe today it will change," Chloe thought. Meanwhile she was driving her mind was drawing a plan. "Someone will be mad with me tomorrow, but my revenge just started. Knowledge is power and what I knew about Clark gives me so much power over him," she thought.

*****

Lana walked out from the barn. Her night couldn't be better. She had stayed with Clark until 2 AM and they had kissed several times, some of them passionately. She finally had lost her fears and opened up to him. A smile was on her face as she walked into her car. The summer ahead was promising. She had a loyal boyfriend devoted to her, and it meant she would be able to do what she wanted from him. And also he was a handsome boy and very nice with her. Lana couldn't be happier. But the life would have other plans her in a surprise. All would change only a few minutes later.

Lana got out from her car and headed to home. Really it wasn't her home it was Chloe's one. But Chloe had offered to her to stay with her and her father so Lana didn't have to move to Metropolis when her Aunt Nell moved there, with who Lana called her "stupid boyfriend."

Lana thought that maybe she was a little unfair to Chloe. Lana knew that Chloe believed being in love with Clark. But Lana thought that she knew the truth: that Chloe thought about herself that was unselfish and nice person but she was a selfish and jealous one. According to Lana Chloe only wanted Clark because of her wanting to be with Clark. Because she was prettier and nicer than Chloe and for this Clark loved her and not Chloe. Also according to Lana Chloe wanted Clark to love her over Lana.

"What does Chloe hope? If no one wants to be with her it is because how she is. She wasn't able to have a conversation without saying something sarcastic," Lana thought.

Lana thought that maybe she had to say to Chloe something about the new status of her relationship with Clark, before she found out by herself. But Lana couldn't help herself of enjoy the taste of the victory every time that she look at Chloe's kind eyes knowing that she was ignoring what was happening between her and Clark.

Suddenly, Lana stopped herself in front of Chloe's home. The taste of the victory turned a knot in her throat. What was all her things packed in bags in middle of the street at 2 AM? "It's not possible," she thought.

Lana walked to the bags and found a handwritten note "Goodbye Lana, you go to Metropolis, now!" Immediately she recognized Chloe's handwriting and turned mad. How could Chloe do this to her? She pondered. Chloe must pay for it. She would assure it.

Lana walked to the door and put the key in the look, but the key didn't open. She realized that Chloe had changed the lock. Nervously she rang the bell several times, but no one answered. Knocked on the door several times too, but she didn't get an answer.

"Chloe, Chloe… please open the door… we can talk about it," Lana shouted through the door trying to convince her with the less angry voice she was able to compose, sure that Chloe was hearing her.

But the door didn't open. Lana was upset with Chloe. In this moment she was sure talking with Chloe couldn't solve anything. Maybe the next day when things have calmed down it could result, she thought. But Lana couldn't spend the night outside.

Her first thought was to go to the Kent's farm. The Kents are so nice that sure they let her spend the night at their home. But how she could knock on the door at 2 AM, after being with Clark until some minutes before, and without being able to explain why she stayed until so late? Lana was sure that if she did it the Kents would control her relationship with Clark accurately from then and maybe would call her aunt to tell her too, and she didn't want it.

Then she thought about going to Lex's Mansion but she thought it was not appropriate. Sure Lex let her without questions but she felt reserves to go there at this hour. His reputation with the women was well known and it meant that her reputation could suffer if she would stay at the Mansion for one night. And also some times Lex had looked at her in a way that had made Lana feel uncomfortable. So Lex wasn't an option. Chloe had reason. She only could go to Metropolis. She could tell some story to Aunt Nell to explain why she went to her home at these hours.

Upset Lana got in her car and started to drive to Metropolis. Chloe and she couldn't be friends anymore, she thought. Also she would do all that was in her hands to make Clark and Chloe not friends anymore too. Clark was hers and she wanted establish her domination over him, so her first step would be to force him to break up his friendship with Chloe.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 1 part B

The next morning Clark was confused. The night before things with Lana had been great. His mother talks to him and gives him some advice. Martha seemed to know about him staying with Lana until late, the night before, and she didn't seem angry with him about it. Clark called Lana at Chloe's home but there wasn't anyone there. He searched for her in the Talon and wasn't able to find her. Clark started to worry: maybe Lana had regretted their relationship and was avoiding him, he thought.

Clark walked into "The Torch" office with the hope of obtain discretely some information about Lana from Chloe. Clark knew that he hadn't respected Chloe by not telling her about what was going on between him and Lana. But he honestly didn't know how to tell her. He knew that Chloe still has feelings for him and he felt like he was betraying Chloe by being with Lana. So he had delayed, several times, telling her his choice. But maybe there was another reason maybe secretly he wanted both, even though he didn't accept it even to himself. Of course he knew that he wasn't able to have both, but it didn't mean the he couldn't want them.

"Did you see Lana this morning?" Clark asked Chloe as a casual question.

Chloe turned to him and gave him a daggering look. "Not since yesterday," she answered slowly and added, "I saw you too, but you didn't see me, because you had your eyes closed… as usual when someone is in passionate kissing."

At the moment Clark wanted his abilities to vanish. Chloe had seen him with Lana in the barn the night before, and according her look and the sarcasm in her voice she was mad about it.

Clark walked to her and with a sweet and worried face he composed to tell her, "I am sorry, Chloe. I know I should have told you before."

Chloe overreacted, walked to Clark and looking up to his eyes said "Don't worry Clark I took my measures." Chloe knew that Clark would turn mad when he found out what she did to Lana. But she had prepared something big to calm him down. Big crisis needs desperate measures, she thought.

Chloe turned to her desk sitting down and looking at her computer's screen to type.

Clark was worried now. What had Chloe done to Lana? He noted that Chloe was mad at him and Lana and it wasn't a good thing, he thought. Also Clark knew that he and Lana were guilty about not respecting Chloe enough, not telling her about the changes in their relationship. And he felt bad for dong that. Chloe always had been a good friend and he felt that he had betrayed her. So, he thought that she had reason to be mad. But Clark was so worried about what was her 'measures'.

"What did you do?" he asked Chloe in low voice trying not to infuriate her more.

"Oh… What I did? I chuck her out of my home and I sent her to Metropolis by 'UPS express'. Also I renounced my internship at the Daily Planet, so I will spend all summer with you," she said calmly but with a good dose of sarcasm in every word.

"Why did you do it, Chloe?" Clark asked her slowly and as his voice didn't seem altered.

"Why?" Chloe asked surprised and added, "you know."

"I know that we had to talk with you about it, Chloe, you deserve it," said Clark sincerely.

"It's not it Clark. You know my feeling for you. I tried to forget about them, but I can't, so I decided change my strategy. I won't be a supportive friend in the Lana 'thing' for you anymore, Clark. I decided to fight for you."

Clark was worried, definitively it was bad. Chloe always had been a good and supportive friend to him, and suddenly because of his and Lana's actions she had turned like a jealous ex-girlfriend, when they never have dated. Well they really dated one only time. Clark finally had accomplished in opening up to Lana about his feeling, against his fears of being rejected if one day she found about his secret, and Chloe was doing a maneuver to keep Lana away from him. Clark was mad. Unable to resist Chloe's presence, without saying anything, he turned around and headed to the door leaving.

Clark walked away from "The Torch" office, just closing the door behind him when something he heard stopped his mind.

"If you leave now I will explain to Lionel Luthor that you are an alien from another planet."

Clark couldn't believe that his ears what he was hearing. In some way Chloe had found about him and was ready to tell it to Lionel Luthor. Clark turned and found Chloe standing up next to the door. At his look, she walked into the office and he followed her assuring the door was closed.

Clark walked towards her slowly with a calm voice that he could find in his excitement he asked her, trying to control his anger to not infuriate her more: "What are you saying? You are crazy?"

"If am I crazy…" asked ironically Chloe looking directly into his eyes and making the face she always do when finally found the true, "…why did you assured the door is close? Or do you think my reporter instincts are blinded by my feeling for you?"

Chloe smiled lightly, she was sure about what she was saying and Clark wouldn't be able to make it up. She was ready to do what was needed to force him to admit the truth.

Clark was studying the possibilities, maybe Chloe only was joking, or maybe she knew something about him. Also he was thinking about how she could have found out. Trying to discover it without him admitting anything, he softly asked her, "I don't know what you think you know about me, but sure there is some logical explanation."

Chloe smiled. "But nothing," she said sure of herself. "I am an investigative reporter and I KNOW. Or do you think I really don't remember what happened when I had the alien parasite inside me."

Then Clark knew the origin of Chloe's knowledge. She was remembering what happened the day she and Pete were infected by the caves' alien parasite and he was under red kryptonite admitted all in front of her. So he tried a possible solution.

Clark looked into her eyes and pretending talk sincerely to her said, "Chloe, you are confused. All that you remember was hallucinations because the parasite. It isn't real!"

"No, Clark, you can't excuse it anymore. Now all makes sense, the lame excuses, you mysterious apparitions just in the moment and place where you were needed. I KNOW Clark, and I remember that happened to this day" "ALL that happened," she empathized.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark confused.

Chloe laughed a few "What I mean? Uh! That I remember how we made out in the back seat of Pete's car and how you kissed me in the Talon and… I want more," she said with a seductive smile.

Clark didn't know what answer. If Chloe really remembered all about their kiss in the Talon it will be difficult to convince her that he wasn't feeling something for her. And really, he was feeling something for her, but also for Lana, and he had chose Lana. So he needed to convince Chloe that there was a not possibility with him and moves on, or he could keep his choice. But also Clark knew that from there it would be difficult.

Chloe wasn't afraid of Clark coolness and his strategy for make up the truth. She decided risk herself to win Clark's heart and didn't give up until she would obtain it.

"And what happen with Lionel Luthor?" Clark asked worried.

"He came here when the office had been pillaged, and offered me these computers," said Chloe gesturing around her, "and to support my work. He said that he was interested in my work, Clark. But yesterday he came here again to make me pay for his help. He offered me a column in the Daily Planet, if I spy on you for him and give him all the information I have about you and your family. Of course I send him to hell and rushed to warn you. But what do you know something Clark? When I saw you with Lana, for a moment I thought in betraying you. But I found another way."

Chloe was very sad but relieved that she confessed her weakest moment to Clark; it was so far the difficult thing that Chloe had to say. She was looking at him with shame but searching for some forgiveness in his eyes. But he was ignoring her. Clark only was worried about Chloe's knowledge of his abilities and origin and only was thinking in how to convince her it was a mistake.

"But Chloe all that you think you know about me it's false. I am not more than a normal Kansas farm boy," said Clark faking sincerity and trying to convince her.

But Chloe wasn't easily convinced, she calculated a new plan to make him admit the truth and be sincere with her. It wasn't a perfect plan, she must to risk her own life, but she had no fear. Chloe rushed out from the Torch office without saying anything, and headed to the roof. Clark followed her; he wasn't able to know what Chloe had planned but as she seemed angry and upset Clark wasn't able to leave her alone, worried about that she could do.

When Clark walked out to the roof found Chloe next to the edge. Clark's body shivered, he knew that for finding the truth Chloe was able to do something mad.

"Chloe, please, what are you doing?" asked Clark slowly and walking to her.

"You haven't any of these amazing abilities, all is in my mind, right?" said Chloe challenging, "So if I fall to the void you would be able to save me," she said making again her 'I found the truth' face.

"No, Chloe!" Clark shouted but it was late to avoid Chloe jumping to the void.

For a millisecond Clark doubted about uncover his abilities in front of Chloe. But he had no option. He couldn't permit Chloe fall to the ground and would be seriously damaged. Maybe he loved Lana but he loved Chloe also as a friend. And it really didn't matter, as if she was a stranger he must save her. But she wasn't a stranger she was Chloe! No matter at what cost Clark must to save her.

Clark super speeded to the ground and caught Chloe in his arms, before she would crash to the ground. She smiled with a wide smile very happy to be in Clark's arms and he forgot all the tension that had been between them moments before. From this moment he knew that he couldn't lie anymore to her and deep inside he felt relieved. Clark never had thought about it before, but when he realized that from then he would be himself with Chloe, he thought that it would be a great thing.

Clark stayed for a moment grabbing her in his arms strongly. He knew that he must leave her standing up on the ground immediately, but he didn't do it. For some reason he wasn't able to do it. Clark was so happy of being able to save her that he stopped to think about what would be the best to do. He only was feeling that didn't want release Chloe from his arms.

"Chloe, you didn't need…" he started to say sincerely looking at her eyes, only a few inches of his.

"What?" Chloe interrupted him. "We might talk about it some time and you still negating all. Now you can tell me all about you. We will be best friends," she said smiling.

Clark never was able to resist Chloe's sincere and energetic smiles and less in so emotional moment. He leaned until his lips touched hers, and kissed her sweetly without realizing about what he was doing.

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 1 part C

Chloe was amazed, she just started her plan and Clark had reacted in the way she expected, she had her first little result. Her hopes for success increased. Even though the kiss was small and brief, for Chloe it seemed so great.

Clark let her slide down out of his arms and stood up from the ground, walking a few steps away from her. Chloe smiled to him and said triumphantly, "my plan is on the path to giving me some results."

Clark looked at her confused, "I am sorry, Chloe… I don't want to give you confusing messages. It's only that I felt the need to kiss you. It doesn't mean anything."

Chloe thought that even though Clark would deny it, the kiss meant something, if Clark felt the need to kiss her in some situations; she only needed to try to make these situations happen more often. A little bit of friendly advice would help too, so Chloe changed to 'friendship mode' "It means more than you think, Clark. You love me, but you need a little pressure to realize this yourself. You kiss me when you think that you might lose me, it's happened before," she assured him.

"But Chloe I am in love with Lana," Clark answered desperate to stop Chloe's romantic progression.

Chloe felt a little hurt hearing it so clearly only some minutes after he kissed her, but she didn't lost heart in her purpose. She forgot about the hurt and what she was feeling and continued with her plan.

"You love Lana because she is difficult for you, so you value her the most. I can be difficult if you want, Clark," she said with an insinuating and sexy smile. But Chloe knew that Clark seemed immune to seeing her as attractive, or any other girl who didn't have 'LL' in her initials. Chloe thought that maybe she would change her name to attract him more.

"Chloe forget about it, I love Lana, I can't betray her."

"But Lana is not here anymore, Clark. I propose an agreement. We spend the summer together and away from Lana, you give me a chance and if by autumn you are still in love with her, then I'll permit her to return to live in my home."

"And if I don't accept?" asked Clark a little angry.

Chloe knew that it could happen, she didn't have a perfect solution for it, she knew her solution could make Clark more angry with her; but, as she didn't have any other ideas right then, she used what she had.

"Lana could never return to Smallville, and you must travel to Metropolis if you want something with her."

"But Chloe, you wouldn't do this to me if you loved me."

"Yes Clark, but you don't know what a spited woman is able to do," she said in a more serious tone. It seemed to produce a result, Clark walked slowly to her and gently putting one of his hands over her arm he looked into her eyes and said, "I accept."

Clark looked at Chloe sweetly and added, "But you aren't able to betray me, right?"

"Of course not," she admitted, "but I didn't have any other option. You would walk out mad if I didn't say something to you to make you stop. And I can't permit it, Clark," she said sincerely smiling at him.

Clark gestured for her to sit down by a small wall that was near the school. They both walked there and sat down side by side.

Clark looked into Chloe's eyes and asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You know about me…" he said slowly and after taking a deep breath continued, "and you aren't scared of me?"

Chloe gave him a confused look, "Scared of you? Why? You saved my life several times, you save people without asking anything in return. You are the best person I know. Why would I be scared of you?" she asked confused.

"I don't know, Chloe. Maybe because I am different," he said sadly.

"Yes, Clark, you are different. You are better, I have no reason to be scared of you, and I even love you more because of who you are," she said sincerely.

"When Pete found about me he was scared," Clark admitted.

"Pete knows about you? How exactly did he find out?" asked Chloe.

"He saw my spaceship."

Chloe jumped up out of emotion, "_a spaceship!_" she thought, she wanted to see it too. "A spaceship!" I want to see it too," she said enthusiastically.

"Chloe this spaceship is dangerous."

"But I'm not afraid. It would be great!"

"If you are thinking about an article…"

"No, Clark I would never betray you, but maybe one day you'll explain it to everyone and you could give me the exclusive," she said with a smile.

"Of course," Clark assured her, "if some day I decide to do it I couldn't find anyone better," he said smiling at her.

"Chloe, knowing that I come from a distant planet, that I am different than you. Do you still love me?"

"So I deduce that Lana doesn't know," said Chloe with a questioning look.

"No, I am terrified about her reaction if I tell her," admitted Clark.

"_Great! This could be a new way to win his heart, showing him how much I accept him as he is and making him doubt that Lana would feel the same,__"_ thought Chloe.

"Clark I want to tell you that I love you for who you are, not because of where you are born. I know you, the fact that you are born on another planet and you are a super powered being only gives you more character. It isn't important to me. The fact that only you and I know about it can unite us more, and not take us apart. I love you Clark and my love is true."

Clark looked at Chloe amazed, he couldn't have hoped for a better reaction from her. He was afraid that she would reject him, but Chloe knew him so well and had no reason to be afraid of him or have doubts about him.

"So, what else is there to know about you?" Chloe asked slowly looking into his eyes with a trustful and sincere look.

"There are some things about myself that I still don't know. I came from a planet called Krypton in the meteor shower. My parents found me in the field in a small spaceship. I am super fast, super strong, I have heat vision and I can see through objects."

"Can you really see?…" said Chloe adjusting her jacket around her body in an unconscious gesture.

"Don't worry Chloe; I never use it for what you are thinking about… well, almost never."

"Almost never?"

"There is a red meteor rock that makes me uninhibited and playful and one time under its effects… I used my vision for this."

"And who was the object of your 'curiosity', Lana?"

"No, Chloe… it wasn't Lana."

"So who was she, Clark?" Chloe demanded.

"You," he admitted with shame.

"Did you see me naked?" she asked in an irritated and incredulous tone.

"I am sorry, Chloe. I couldn't control myself. When I kissed you in the backseat of Pete's car and in the Talon I was under its effects too.

Chloe couldn't help thinking that she must find one of these rocks.

"Can we experiment with it some day?" asked Chloe with a mischievous smile.

"No, Chloe it's so dangerous. I am not myself with this rock and I could hurt you."

"I don't think so, Clark. The times that you were affected by it you were funny and wild but very gentle with me. Do you want to show me your spaceship, please?" Chloe asked curious and amazed.

"But Chloe it could hurt you."

"Please, Clark."

"Okay, come to the farm tonight. But I don't want my parents to know that you found out about me. They could be angry with me."

"Clark we are friends, I can cover up for you when you need it," said Chloe sincerely.

Some minutes later Clark was driving home and thinking about what happened. He still didn't believe that Chloe knew his secret and her reaction to it still amazed him. He was also thinking about facing the absence of Lana, Chloe's request to spend the summer together and how his life would change now that Chloe knew the truth about him.

He thought about Chloe's love confession and how she loved him unconditionally even though she knew the entire truth about his origins and his abilities. He still loved Lana but also he wanted to have the true love of a girl, and he knew that it could only happen with Chloe. Maybe his doubts about telling Lana his secret were because, deep inside, he knew that Lana didn't love him like Chloe did.

When Clark arrived home and got out of the truck, another problem faced him. There was a bright, white light coming from the storm cellar and inside his head he heard a voice calling for him.

"Come to me… my son."

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ****–**** Facing Destiny**

Clark walked down stairs into the storm cellar. Facing him the spaceship was glowing and rays of light were projecting from it into the cellar. He remembered some weeks before when he and his father had introduced the strange rectangular piece that they thought was the spaceship's hard disk inside it the spaceship had activated and talked to them.

"_I am Jor-El, your father,__"__ said the voice coming from the spaceship._

"_My father is dead,__"__ Clark answered._

"_I am his conscience, his will,__"__ proclaimed the voice again, __"__I am here for you, ask of me your questions.__"_

"_Where do I come from?__"__ asked Clark._

"_You are Kal-El, the last son of Krypton.__"_

Returning to the present Clark heard the voice again.

"You are destined for great things on this planet, my son. I sent you here with one mission. You must come to me."

"Please, all that I love is here in Smallville," answered Clark.

"Your thoughts are not a mystery to me," said the voice and at these words a hologram of his parents and Lana appeared next to Clark. Clark stretched out his hand to touch Lana's cheek and the hologram turned into a myriad of fragments.

"You have no choice, you must obey me or all that you love will be destroyed," threatened the voice. This made Clark very uncomfortable; he must to stop his father's plans.

"Tomorrow when the sun reaches the highest point in its course, you will come to me."

Finally the light faded and Clark felt better. He decided to try to destroy the spaceship using the kryptonite hexagonal key that Lionel had engineered to try to activate the caves. He must talk with Pete, his sidekick, and ask him for help. Also, he didn't want his parents to know about his intentions, because he thought they might not approve of them.

Clark rushed out from the storm cellar but stopped when he found Chloe standing next to the entrance.

"What was that voice?" asked Chloe confused.

Clark remembered their talk in the evening, and that Chloe wanted to see the spaceship, but now was not the time. "I have no time Chloe; I need to talk with Pete."

"Pete?" asked Chloe confused, "about what?"

"About my biological father"

"Why Pete and not me?" she asked.

"Chloe seriously, I have no time," he said defensively as he started to walk away from her,

But Chloe gently gripped his arm making him stay.

"Okay, he's been helping me for a long time. And he'll help me without questions."

"What happened, Clark? I can help you with it, you know," Chloe offered. "Clark, I'd never… I could never betray you. But I need you to trust me."

"Chloe, please."

"Is it your spaceship that made those lights and sounds?" asked Chloe.

"But Chloe…"

"Please, show me your spaceship."

Clark gently took Chloe's hand in his and guided her downstairs into the storm cellar. Seeing the spaceship, Chloe walked to it and touched it gently with one hand.

"It's so smooth," she said looking at the spaceship, her eyes wide with amazement.

"And dangerous," explained Clark. "This spaceship asked me to go away from Smallville."

"Uh no! Clark it would ruin all my projects for this summer."

"Chloe I am trying to deal with a major problem and you're only thinking of yourself," protested Clark.

"I'm thinking of us, Clark."

"There isn't any 'us', Chloe."

"Well maybe not now, but it will change soon," said Chloe with a smile.

She walked towards him, putting a hand on his chest, looked up and smiled at him. "What is his name?" she asked.

"The name of your biological father, I want to ask him why you must leave Smallville."

"Are you crazy? We don't know what this is able to do. It could hurt you."

"But I have no fear. Please Clark this is the most amazing experience I can imagine. Let me talk with him. I promise to be careful."

"No, Chloe."

"Why not? I want to help you."

"But I don't want you to take risks."

"Clark, taking some risks was part of my plan for this summer anyways. And you need help; maybe I can get your father to see the things from your point of view. Please, Clark what is his name?"

Clark was confused. He knew that Chloe talking with Jor-El wasn't a good idea. He was also sure Jor-El wouldn't want to talk to her. So he finally gave in to Chloe's insistence. "Jor-El" he said in a low voice so that the spaceship wouldn't activate.

"Jor-El!" shouted Chloe.

Suddenly the spaceship glowed again, floated a few inches above the ground and opened.

"Who is this that knows my name?" asked a strong impersonal voice that reverberated throughout the cellar.

"I am Chloe Sullivan, a friend of your son. I want to know why he must leave Smallville."

"This is a question between my son and me, you cannot know."

Chloe was frustrated, so she tried another way, "Okay, do you know what a friend is?"

"Yes," answered Jor-El in a cold voice.

"Your son is my best friend and you want him to face something, I want to help him with it." Chloe changed her tone to a disinterested one "but if you aren't interested…"

Her plan seemed to produce some result; Jor-El answered her question. "Kal-El must be apart from humans to start his voyage."

"What voyage?" Chloe asked fearlessly.

"He has a mission on Earth."

"And this is?" asked Chloe.

"You cannot know, only Kal-El."

"I think that Clark, sorry, Kal-El doesn't want this mission."

"He has no choice. He is destined; if he does not obey me all that he loves will be destroyed."

"One moment, what kind of father are you?" asked Chloe fearlessly.

"You are human. Humans are weak and selfish you cannot understand the mind of a superior being."

"Superior, huh?" said Chloe sarcastically. "He is with me now. If you want him to do something for you, tell us what it is and we will give you an answer. If not I have more important things to do tonight."

Jor-El didn't answer for some time, but the spaceship remained activated. Chloe turned around and started walking to the stairs. She took Clark by the arm guiding him to follow her. They started to walk side by side out from the cellar, but they only made it a few steps away when Jor-El spoke again.

"You are brave, Chloe Sullivan, facing the unknown. I think that you could help my son in his voyage. I will reveal to you this information, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You cannot reveal this information to anyone under any circumstance, even if your life is at risk. If you betray this agreement you will die. Think well upon it Chloe Sullivan. You have seen only a few of my powers, do not doubt I can kill you if you betray me."

"I accept," answered Chloe without fear.

"No!" shouted Clark walking to her. "Please Chloe don't risk yourself in this way."

But it was too late because Joe-El started his speech, "My son must search for three stones that were hidden on this planet in ancient times by Kryptonian travelers, and take them to the caves. Then his real voyage will start."

"The caves? What relation do the caves have to this?" asked Chloe.

"The caves were, in the past, a connection between my world and Earth. This connection was broken before I sent Kal-El here, but in the caves remains the key for my son to start his voyage."

"And where can he find these stones?"

"These stones were hidden in the most remote extremes of the Earth to avoid someone putting them together. The travelers, who made the stones as a backup of our civilization's culture, ensured that these ancient civilizations worshipped these objects as sacred and hid them from human eyes."

"And how could Kal-El find them?"

"I do not know, I have given you all the information I have. This is his mission, his voyage; I cannot help him more because I do not know."

"And why didn't you tell it to him?"

"Because he challenged me, he refused to accept his mission, his destiny."

"Because of Lana?" asked Chloe, sure she had guessed correctly.

"You know my son well," answered Jor-El with a little pride in his voice.

"Don't worry Jor-El, I will ensure your son accomplishes his mission."

"Jor-El," called Clark. "You tested Chloe; you can see that she is trustful. Withdraw your threat."

"I cannot do so, my son. It is very important information and she cannot reveal it to anyone under any circumstance."

"But you can't threaten her life. She only asked you to help me. Please, withdraw your threat, I can't live if she dies… if she dies, I want to die too."

"You didn't tell me that she is your match."

"What do you mean?"

"The woman who you love, who you will spend your life with. I thought this was Lana."

Clark remained silent for a moment he still loved Lana, but he loved Chloe in some way, he just wasn't sure how. In this moment, seeing her life at risk he can't decide, and can't say that he didn't love her. Also he knew that Jor-El knew about his feelings… he hesitated before saying "Yes, I love her."

"While you love her, she is safe. I cannot kill the match of my son. I think that you could not choose better."

"Please Jor-El, withdraw your threat."

But the spaceship slowly turned off and the glow faded. Clark knew what this meant; he wouldn't be able to speak more with Jor-El. He turned slowly to Chloe.

Chloe was speechless, but only for a few seconds. When she spoke again she did it with high excitement.

"Clark. I talked with an alien who died some years ago, it's amazing! I think that this summer will be better than I planned. Think about it, Clark! You and me traveling throughout the world, searching for these stones, you with your incredible force and me with my Google."

"I don't want to wake you up from your beautiful dream, Chloe, but we don't know anything about these stones," observed Clark.

"Well according to what Jor-El said to us, they are hidden by ancient civilizations in distant places of the world… I am thinking the Egyptian, the Chinese and the Mayan civilizations right now. All we need to do is to research it on the Internet, Clark! Something likes ancient archaeological objects with mysterious origin. Maybe some strange facts or myths and legends about them can guide us too."

Chloe remained a moment silent and then added "and according to what you said to Jor-El, you love me."

"Yes, as a friend."

"As a friend? Oh… I won't want to live if she dies… It's so sweet, Clark, you would've won my heart if you hadn't already. You love me, Clark. You just need to take your Lana blinders off in order to see it.

Chloe looked at him and Clark didn't say anything to her so she added. "If I must tell someone this information I hope you still love me… or I'll die."

Clark delicately touched her cheek with his hand, "I am sorry, I never wanted to put you in danger. It has made me more sure of my decision. I must talk with Pete."

"What decision?" asked Chloe confused.

"I am thinking about destroying the spaceship. I think that I know a way to do it."

Chloe face turned to concern. "What? Are you crazy? This spaceship is your father… or his memory… you can't destroy it… it would be like killing your father," she protested.

"But Chloe we don't know anything about my parents, about their civilization. What if they sent me to conquer the Earth for them? I don't know what this spaceship is able to do. So I think the best thing is to destroy it before it has a chance to hurt the people I love."

"Clark you can't destroy the only proof of alien technology that we have. You don't understand that people have asked for centuries if there is other civilizations in the Universe and this is the answer. We can learn a lot from the spaceship; maybe all the problems of humanity would be solved by studying this spaceship."

"But it would mean that my secret would be revealed."

"It has no relation to you. If you don't want to reveal your secret you could delay telling people about it, but destroying it is very different than hiding it. Also it is special to me, you come to our world in this spaceship, to me!" said Chloe smiling and walking again to the spaceship.

"Chloe this isn't the right time for romanticism."

"Clark I love you, it's always the right time for romanticism."

"Chloe, please be serious, we are facing a big problem."

"We must talk about it with your parents and Pete," said Chloe.

"Chloe I don't want my parents to know about it. They might not understand."

"But you can't travel the world without your parents knowing."

"Chloe I don't have any intention of traveling the world. I want to stay here with Lana. I must destroy this spaceship. Do you want to help me?"

"Clark, because of Lana, you want to destroy this amazing machine. You don't know what kinds of things it's able to do."

"Well, it cured my mother, when she and I were ill," explained Clark.

Chloe face darkened at the memory of Clark being ill. Not only because he had rejected her again after she had opened up her heart to him, but more so because she had lived the fear of losing him.

"More reasons for you not to destroy it," she said sincerely.

"But Chloe…"

"Come on, Clark. Come with me to talk with your parents. Everything will be fine."

Clark and Chloe walked into the house and found his parents there. Jonathan was on the couch looking at some papers in his lap and there were more papers spread out over the coffee table. Martha was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Mom, Dad, I must tell you something," started Clark.

His father looked up from his papers and his mother turned to him.

"Chloe knows my secret."

His parents got concerned. Jonathan's face darkened and he started to talk. "I don't know what the reason for Clark explaining it to you was, Chloe. But you must understand that you can't tell it to anyone."

Chloe chuckled "Sorry, Mr. Kent. Clark and I are friends, best friends, and I would never betray him. I know it's potentially dangerous information to know, but I am glad to know it and be here for him."

"Yes, I know, Chloe," Jonathan answered and continued, "I know that you are a good friend but this is more than a friendship issue. You are at risk knowing it and Clark is also more at risk when more people know." Then he looked to Clark, "You must tell us before making this decision, son."

"Dad… It wasn't my decision…" said Clark a little defensively.

"Mr. Kent, Clark wasn't himself when I learned about him. He was affected by something."

"Himself or not he must take responsibility for what happened."

Clark was afraid to continue talking after seeing his father so angry with him. But he knew that Chloe wouldn't permit him to not tell his parents and so he thought it might be better to finish telling his father as soon as possible.

"Dad… there is something else… tonight the spaceship activated again and told me that I must leave Smallville or all that I love will be destroyed. I was trying to do something about it when Chloe came and insisted that she should talk with the spaceship herself and Jor-El told her that my mission is to travel the world in search of some stones from Krypton and put them together in the caves."

"You can't go traveling the world in search of some stupid stones just because a voice from the spaceship said you should." Jonathan said angrily. He was worried about his son as always when he heard from Jor-El. They didn't know Jor-El's intentions and everything that they learned until then wasn't hopeful.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent. You know that this spaceship is more powerful than we can imagine. And we can't know what kinds of things it could do. It could even force Clark to do what it wants, or injure someone trying to use it. I think it's better to take its words seriously," proposed Chloe.

"I am not sure what to think, but Clark is only a boy. He can't go alone traveling the world searching for some stones for Jor-El," answered Jonathan.

"He doesn't need to go alone, Pete and I could go with him, and help him in this, Mr. Kent," replied Chloe.

As soon as Chloe finished her sentence, Clark heard the kitchen door opening and turned towards it. In front of them was Lana, standing next to the door and looking at them.

-tbc-


End file.
